Three Words
by damnedperpetually
Summary: What difference can a few words have? The aftermath of the Kurt/Blaine scene from 'New York', following both characters. Klaine.


**A/N: I've never written fanfic before and just thought I'd give this a go, so comments would be very welcome. Basically, this is the aftermath of THAT scene from the finale. So spoilers for 'New York'.**

**Note: I realise that the last glee club meeting must be on the same day, as Kurt, Sam and Mercedes are all wearing the same clothes, but it worked better for me if it was the next day, so I changed it.**

_I love you._

Those three words bounced excitedly around his brain. They'd been doing so ever since Blaine had casually slipped them out several hours beforehand. In fact, Kurt wasn't sure if they'd ever stop invading his every thought and causing him to wander around with a huge grin on his carefully preened face. Each time he replayed the scene in his mind, it felt more and more like it had been part of a movie, both in its perfection and the way that it now felt surreal, as if he could hardly believe that it had occurred. Sure, he should have been used to big movie moments by now (he had been serenaded in front of the entire school, after all), but this was different. This was something Kurt Hummel had hardly dared to dream of. Somebody loved him.

The rest of the afternoon had passed in a haze of sheet music and Blaine singing loudly in a busy music shop. If Kurt hadn't already been absolutely sure that his boyfriend was a total exhibitionist, that would have definitely proven it. As it was, all that he could think was that he loved that overly dramatic boy singing to a cello, the same boy who happened to love him too.

Kurt went home, to see his family and prepare for school the next day, as he needed a killer outfit for the final glee club meeting of the year. One that would undoubtably prove his wonderful mood, even if not all of the New Directions felt the same way. Santana for one would most likely be dressed entirely in black. He skipped up the path, opened the door with a flourish and danced down the hall, only pausing to bow to an imaginary audience. Unfortunately, instead of an imaginary audience, he bowed to his dad and Carole, who were standing in the kitchen talking.

"You alright kid?" his dad asked, looking a little concerned.

"Just fine," smiled Kurt, trying to hold in the elation that he'd kept inside all day. He really needed to just scream into his pillow teenage girl-style and dance around his room like a crazy person.

"You sure?" Burt queried, reluctant to actually remind him that he'd lost a major show choir championship recently and therefore was expected to be acting a little less...ecstatic. Was this some way of trying to not get upset by it?

"Dad, I am one hundred percent brilliant, thank you, so there's no need to worry at all." Kurt returned to skipping as he left the room and rushed up the stairs.

"Good time with Blaine?" questioned Carole from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes," he exclaimed, as if he was telling the entire world. "A great time."

* * *

><p><em>I love you.<em>

On the outside, Blaine was calm, his adoring gaze taking in Kurt's endearing look of surprise and joy. However, inside he was shocked at himself, shocked at how easily those words that come out, the words that he'd known were true for some time now, but never known when should be spoken aloud. The setting, he convinced himself in those moments before Kurt spoke, those seconds that felt like eternity, was perfect: the coffee shop where they'd spent so much time together, first as friends and then as boyfriends. Where they'd discussed movies, fashion and also more serious issues. Where they'd taken turns to buy the drinks and chose the sugary snacks that he could always convince Kurt to eat, despite their unhealthiness. Regardless of this, Blaine was scared, with the same fear that so many people had felt before him. How would Kurt respond?

"I love you too." In an instant, all of Blaine's fears disappeared, quashed by those words spoken by the boy in front of him, wearing a black and white tie and still high on life from experiencing New York. Well, there was another new experience for him, thought Blaine as he continued to smile contentedly at his boyfriend. It sounded simple and clichéd, but he loved to see Kurt happy. And it was sweet to see him lost for words, he who always had something to say about every subject.

Blaine felt more alive after that moment, as if a magical bubble was surrounding him and Kurt, preserving the afternoon for ever. He babbled about audition songs and just laughed when Kurt scorned him for getting a third cup of coffee. He walked along hand in hand with Kurt, not caring at the looks some people gave them. This is love, he wanted to shout out. It was hard to believe that, despite being excited to see his boyfriend, this morning he had just thought it was going to be a normal day. His brain had other plans, making it impossible not to voice his feelings after seeing the optimism and vivacity of the boy opposite him, in turn making it a pretty extraordinary day.

Even by the time they had to part, he was still thinking about that moment, about Kurt's reaction, about how wonderful life felt. He was lost in a daze, which didn't do much for his driving skills and meant that it was very lucky that the traffic was pretty light as he drove back to Dalton. Whistling a familiar tune, he wandered up to his dorm room, not really taking in his surroundings until he felt himself walk into something hard.

"Ouch!" that something exclaimed. Blaine stepped back and looked at his obstacle.

"Wes?"

"That's right, realise who it is _after_ you mistake me for thin air, that's the way to do it," Wes moaned. "What's that you're whistling?"

"I believe it was the unmistakeable catchiness of 'Teenage Dream', suggesting that Blaine's current state of stupor is due to a certain Mr Hummel," Blaine then realised that not only had he failed to notice Wes, but he had also failed to spot David standing right next to him. "I'm surprised you didn't recognise it Wes, as ever since Blaine and Kurt started dating, Blaine has been playing it incessantly, claiming that as it was their 'meeting song', we cannot turn it off. Ever."

* * *

><p>"If only I was still in New York," grumbled Kurt to himself as he stared into his extensive wardrobe, planning a new outfit. He'd enjoyed being able to dress up nicely and explore the city with Rachel, despite how irritating she could often be. "No, if only Blaine and I were in New York," he corrected himself. He stood, lost in his own world, as he imagined them walking down Fifth Avenue, drinking coffee and laughing at their own little jokes.<p>

All of a sudden, a noise rang out. Message alert. Kurt jolted back to reality and look down at his phone. It was Mercedes, one of her normal, chatty texts seeing how he was. How should he describe his afternoon? How many adjectives would suffice? However, before he could type out a rambling, joyous report, he remembered a detail from the day that previously, his brain had glossed over in its blissful mood. Mercedes and Sam. At the time, he'd thought nothing about their 'just met in the parking lot' excuse, but now he had time to think about it, something didn't sound right. Why would either of them have come alone for coffee? Especially Mercedes, who always had moaned when Kurt had dragged her to the Lima Bean, preferring to grab a soda or something. Something was up.

Quickly, he decided to withhold his information until he could get the truth out of his best friend. She always was one for keeping her feelings to herself, and he knew she'd use his news as a way of diverting all attention from her, stopping him from questioning her about what was beginning to seem like a coffee date to Kurt. Although, if that was true, then he felt he'd have to have a few words with Mercedes about what you wear on a date. Not your show choir competition t shirt, for starters.

_I'm fine thanks. _What an understatement, Kurt chuckled as he typed. _You? Good afternoon? I thought you weren't keen on coffee?_

As he read Mercedes' reply, he realised that the simple approach wasn't going to work. It seemed that she was trying to keep a secret.

_Alright thanks, just been catching up on TV I missed whilst we were away. I'm not, only nipped in to grab one of their cookies, really felt like one. Wasn't there long._

Kurt fell back onto his bed, annoyed that he couldn't share the delight that had been sitting in his chest all afternoon and evening. He had to coax the information out of Mercedes though and until then, she didn't deserve his story. Hoping to find someone to tell, he crossed the hall to Finn's room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" A subdued voice came from inside the room. Kurt opened the door to find Finn sprawling moodily on his bed. He looked at his stepbrother for a moment, wondering what to say. "Kurt, do you think everyone hates me? Like, everyone? Even Rachel? Do you hate me?"

He knew that Finn wasn't in the mood for hearing about other people's happiness, so resignedly he sat down and attempted to reassure his stepbrother that no, everyone wouldn't hate him forever.

* * *

><p>"I told Kurt that I loved him," Blaine declared to his two friends as they stood menacingly in front of him until he 'told them what wonderfully sweet and mushy thing had occurred in Blaine-world today' (sometimes he wondered how they even thought of sentences like that).<p>

"Oooohhhhh," chimed Wes and David together. "Tell us more, pretty please Blaineeee."

"Seriously," said David once Blaine had stopped glaring at them. "Tell us what happened. But first, let us sit down. I sense this could be a long story."

"Firstly, Kurt moved his hand once inch to the right, then I said hi, then he said hello, no, he said hi as well, how could I have forgotten that? And then we walked through the door and then we stepped into the queue and then…" Wes muttered as they walked to Blaine's room and sat down, before he was cut off by Blaine.

"Thanks, Wesley, but I think I'm meant to be telling the story here? Anyway, we were having coffee and Kurt was telling me all about Nationals and New York…"

"And to shut him up, you told him that you loved him?" David interjected. Wes high-fived him.

"No, it was adorable actually, he was so passionate about the city and, despite the fact that they didn't win, was so happy and optimistic, and I was thinking all of this and then it just slipped out."

Blaine paused as he noticed the huge grin that was spread across his face.

"Well, what did Kurt say?" Wes' interest got the better of his quest to mock his friend.

"At first he looked stunned and pleased all in a few seconds, then he told me he loved me too and had had a pretty good year." Blaine knew he was smiling even more now, but there was nothing he could do about it. "And then I choked on my coffee, because no important moment can go perfectly without at least one dorky bit."

"I think it's the uniform that makes you so dapper and smooth," Wes decided. "Without it, you're just a big geek who nearly spits coffee at his boyfriend after they declare their love to you."

"That's why the Warblers have to sing in uniform," David added. "Or else a certain soloist would probably trip over his own feet or knock over other people during every performance."

"We'd be like dominoes," Wes agreed.

* * *

><p>Act normal, Kurt chided himself as he walked into glee club, trying instead to focus on the sad fact that this was the last meeting of the year and he'd have a whole summer without the regular dose of singing and drama. Especially after being in the Warblers, he appreciated just how full of life and excitement New Directions was. Even though they'd just lost Nationals, people were laughing and joking, smiling and chatting to their friends. Just as he did last year, he knew he'd miss these guys over the summer.<p>

Mercedes, Tina and Mike walked over and sat with him, talking about...something. Kurt wasn't sure what, he was concentrating on not standing on a chair and telling the room how happy he was. It wasn't easy, particularly as he had been so used to not having anything exciting to share. Before, it had always been the others who had shared their romantic tales, and him and Mercedes who had silently consoled each other for not being part of that. Now, he knew what it felt like, and it was wonderful. Better than wonderful.

"What do you think, Kurt?"

"Eh?" He looked confused. "Err...yes?"

"Are you alright?" Tina asked, looking concerned. "You don't seem to be with it. It's not about los-...about coming 12th, is it?"

"No, no, I'm fine about that," he reassured her. He noticed that Mercedes was staring at him.

"Kurt Hummel," Mercedes intoned. "Why do you have your 'planning my wedding tux and flower arrangements' face on?"

Sometimes having a best friend who knew you too well had its disadvantages. Whilst Kurt tried to find something to say, Mike looked confused. "He has a look for that?"

"Kurt…" Mercedes' tone was threatening.

"," he gushed, beaming. Clearly, his ability to speak coherently had left him.

"What was that?" Santana turned around, causing Brittany, Artie, Sam and Puck to look at him too. It seemed he was going to get the public announcement that he'd spent half of yesterday evening imagining doing.

Everyone was listening now, except Finn and Rachel who were strangely absent. "Blaine told me he loved me. Yesterday. At the coffee shop." The girls squealed in delight, Mercedes ruffling his hair playfully.

"That's awesome, dude," Sam smiled. Kurt watched Mercedes grin at him and felt happy for the two of them. He did, after all, have the whole summer to try and force her to tell him what was going on. When he wasn't writing his musical, that was. Or spending time with his boyfriend. Sure, his plan had failed, he'd told her his news, but that was always going to happen. After all, he thought that probably the entire world could see right now that he was in love. It was immense and scary, but he was.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine walked into class to find Wes and David giggling in the corner and looking suspiciously at him. Luckily his friends were so unsubtle, or he'd never know when they were up to something. Going to a boys' school had made him very used to pranks, both at his expense and playing them himself. Knowing what those two were like, though, this was something to do with what he'd told them yesterday. He braced himself for a barrage of jokes and sarcasm, but they never came.<p>

In fact, Blaine didn't find out what they'd done until later on, when he got a text from Kurt.

_Wes and David just asked me what we'd like as a wedding gift. What should I say to them?_

He chuckled to himself. He should have guessed.

_Pick something expensive. If you're lucky, they'll take the joke further and actually buy it ;)_

Smiling, Blaine pressed send and strolled down the corridor. It felt good to know that Kurt knew how much he meant to him. Those three words, spoken as an immediate reaction to a surge of emotion, were so precious. And this summer was going to be great.


End file.
